


Riida wa, Nanika wo Suru! (Do something, Riida!)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Desert Island, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, while we look for a solution we could search something to eat.” he suggested. Nino turned to look at him, grinning.“Of course, brilliant idea. We could go looking for a McDonald.” he mocked him. “Or you could make yourself useful, Oh-chan, and go fishing.”





	Riida wa, Nanika wo Suru! (Do something, Riida!)

Ohno was cold.

He wrapped himself in his jacket, trying to get warmer, but it was all useless: the clothes he had on were soaking wet and, as much as he tired, he couldn’t fight the freezing sensation they gave to him.

He turned to look at the other four.

Aiba and Sho were in his same conditions, their arms were tightly wrapped around themselves and they brushed their arms in the vain attempt to get some heat from the friction.

Jun and Nino looked annoyed, and they kept looking around, as if they were trying to find a solution in the boundless landscape before their eyes.

Ohno did the same, but there was no solution to be seen.

In front of him there was just an immense stretch of water, around him just a beach that looked infinite.

Where the hell were they?

He remembered they were on the ship that was supposed to bring them to Hawaii; then he had found himself in the water, and the ship had disappeared in front of their eyes, leaving them at the mercy of the ocean.

Then Ohno must’ve passed out, because the only thing he could remember was waking up on the beach, under the not-so-light slaps of Nino trying to make him regain consciousness.

“Enough! I can’t take it anymore! We’ve been on this beach for ages, and nothing had happened!” Nino complained, glaring at the others as if it was their fault.

“And what do you want us to do? I don’t see any solution, Nino, we’re on a _deserted_ island, I doubt we’re going to find an information office.” Jun replied, sarcastic.

“Who says we’re on a deserted island? Maybe we’re just on an uncrowded beach; if we went to the forest perhaps, we could find...” Aiba had started saying, but Sho interrupted him.

“Going to the forest?! We don’t know what will happen to us, there could be wild animals there, not a chance! And anyway, of course we’re on a deserted island, it doesn’t look like this place is crawling with people.” he said, too loud, mortifying the younger. He rushed to apologize. “I’m sorry, Aiba-chan, I didn’t mean to be harsh, I’m just worried. But I swear, there’s no one here.” he added, more controlled. Ohno interfered, to break the tension.

“Well, while we look for a solution we could search something to eat.” he suggested. Nino turned to look at him, grinning.

“Of course, brilliant idea. We could go looking for a McDonald.” he mocked him. “Or you could make yourself useful, Oh-chan, and go fishing.”

Satoshi raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“But... I don’t have the equipment, and I wouldn’t know where to start.” he complained, panicking. “How should I do it with my bare hands?” he added, but Nino didn’t get time to answer, because Jun intervened, exasperated.

“Guys, look! There are lights coming from behind the bay. If we go there and around it, there should be a city. I think we’ve really reached the Hawaii, at the end.” he said, flat.

The others turned to the direction he was pointing at, squinting and realizing that Matsumoto was actually right. Aiba frowned, turning toward Sho.

“Thank goodness, there should’ve been no one and we’re definitely on a deserted island.” he said, a sour tone in his voice that didn’t fit him.

Sakurai blushed, shrugging.

“How was I supposed to know that? The premises weren’t the best, right?” he asked, rhetorical, turning toward the others as in search for support, but he was ignored.

“Luckily we’ve found a solution. If we had waited for you to find something to eat we would’ve starved. Good thing you brag so much about being a great fisherman, Satoshi!” Nino said to Ohno, is voice between irritated and mocking.

The eldest opened his eyes wide.

“It’s not my fault! I don’t have any line or bait, I don’t see how was I supposed to catch something!” he justified himself.

“Will you please stop arguing?” Jun scolded them. “If we go now, we’ll be there before nightfall. Unless you want keep fighting just for the sake of it.” he said, doing nothing to hide his irritation.

Ohno lowered his eyes, muttering an apology, and started walking toward the bay.

“Oh-chan!” he heard Nino’s voice. He turned, but the other was walking, no sign he had called him at all. He started walking again, when he heard him again; and for the second time, he realized it hadn’t been Nino.

The voice became more insistent.

_“Oh-chan! Satoshi! Oh-chan! Ohno!”_

Ohno jumped up.

Nino was in front of him, sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking him.

“Oh-chan!” he heard him call once again.

“Ka-Kazu.” he murmured, his voice sleepy. “So it was just a dream?” he asked, frowning and looking around, stating the fact that he was in his room, in Tokyo, safe.

“What dream?” the younger asked, then went on. “I’ve called you because you’ve asked me to wake you up... you have to meet Tsuyoshi to go fishing, remember?” he said, his expression confused.

Ohno went pale.

“N-no. I think I’ll mail Tsuyoshi and I’ll cancel. I don’t think I’m getting close to the ocean anytime soon.” he told Nino, his voice feeble.

The latter looked even more confused.

“Not that I’m not pleased with that, Oh-chan, but... you’re really weird.” he pointed out, and then he left, leaving him alone in the bed.

Ohno took his phone, he wrote to  Tsuyoshi to explain they couldn’t meet, and then went back under the blankets.

No. For a _long_ time, he wasn’t going to get close to the sea.

You never know.


End file.
